Sword Art Online the Goblin war
by flaming hunter
Summary: Aincrad is forced into a new world, now all of the players must make their mark in the world or be crushed underneath the monsters and Humans feet that live in it.
1. Chapter 1

The Gods watched their worlds change as they played their game, over and over again they rolled their dice, causing good to triumph over evil, evil ruling the world only to be overcome by some would-be hero or another.

Yet as time passed they grew bored, so in an attempt to either start another game, or make the already existing one just a little more interesting, they turned their eyes to the other realms.

They found a castle flying in the sky, filled with men women and children trapped in a game of death, each one of them was desperate to reach the one hundred floor or have someone with the means reach it and free them.

The gods found an opportunity and took it, unfortunately, they found the castle itself had gods of its own.

"**You play your game with dize, while we play our with cards, you want the castle to go to your realm."**

**"So be it, but you will pay the price**" The gods of the flying castle said to the.

The gods realizing their mistake attempted to prevent the entry of the castle to their world, but it was too late and so they did what they knew best they sent out their warnings to all of their chosen.

Be they good or evil.

Men, women, beast-men, elves and more found themselves floating in the sky, they found themselves witnessing castle that flew in the sky, it arrived above a land that had nothing around it except for empty fields.

They watched as the castle lowered itself on to the ground, low enough for those with means to be able to get on and off the castle, but it remained high enough for it to be difficult for anyone to be able to enter it if they didn't know where the entrance was.

They watched as the people broke down crying at the realization that they could finally leave the flying castle, their cries of joy soon fell silent however as the people soon found themselves realizing that the lands around them didn't have anything at all.

No water, no animals, not even enough grass to feed animals.

The heroes\ chosen watched as the night fell upon the strangers and when the only light around, was that of the fires the strangers used to keep themselves warm, and the light of the full moon, only then did they realize what was about to happen.

Goblins exited their caves and underground tunnels, attracted by the smell of the strangers and the warmth of the fires, the only thing that made them visible at all was the light of the full moon.

However, when the clouds covered the moon, there was no way of seeing them at all.

The Heroes\ chosen watched helplessly as for a long moment silence took over before the screams of the strangers could be heard, the screams only lasted but a moment, as those within the castle reacted immediately.

Creatures known and unknown fell from the sky, they tore, bite burned and froze the goblins where ever they may have been, such were goblins numbers that for everyone the monsters killed fifty more would take its place.

Realizing that if they were going to have any chance of saving those below the people within the castle released their champions, and knights rained down from the sky.

With them were beings that should not exist, the heroes chosen realized that these beings were known as floor guardians.

Dragons burned the lands below, while armies of Hobgoblins fought against Golems and Minotaurs ina fight for dominance.

Wherever the champions went the lands were cleared or enemy attackers, the area around them was covered in nothing more than dead bodies and pools of blood.

Lizardmen, tiger, and wolves fought the goblin hoards in a unified form that had never been seen before.

The heroes\ chosen watched as the champions rescued the last of their people and it was only then that something fell from the castle.

A massive undead beast whose giant form connected the castle to the ground beneath it.

Slowly the castle began to fly higher and higher into the sky as if knowing what was about to happen and was being careful not to caught up in the chaos.

With a deafening roar, the creature tore its way underground leaving the battlefield behind, its targets weren't the enemies above ground but those beneath it.

The war raged on reguardless, however, the ground soon began to tremble as the creature emerged once again, its body covered in dirt and goblin blood.

Goblin Shamans that were still alive clung to the creature desperately clinging to life, they attempted to cast spells on the undead creature, but the being spun its body around and tore them to pieces.

Over and over again, the creature repeated its act and it was only when the light of the sun had come that all of the fightings had ended, the strangers had been victorious.

Slowly the castle lowered itself to the ground once more, however, neither champion nor rescued stranger moved.

The heroes\ chosen soon saw why as the walls surrounding the castle lifted themselves and creatures began to flood the ground below like a tidal wave of water that would soon completely cover the land and leave nothing of it behind.

Their destination was clear, every time the massive skeletal bein tore its way in and out of the ground, it made an opening.

The heroes\ chosen realized that the war had not ended it had just begun.

The last thing they would see is being taken below ground to a world of caves and underground tunnels.

The land where the goblin kingdom lies, however, the once impenetrable kingdom was now burning as giant rats swarmed certain tunnels, lizard beings ate everything in their paths.

Golems of allsorts either reinforced some tunnels or completely collapse other tunnels they deemed useless.

When they finally reached the absolute bottom where no light reached, the heroes\ chosen found knight fighting against a being that would not die, yet the champions themselves would not remain dead, as every time they died, their bodies broke into gold dust.

Starlight would soon begin to fall and gather before the campion rose once again ready for battle.

][][][][]] [Priestest]]]]]

She screamed as she gasped for air, she had the nightmare again, she felt something slither at her feet, in the past, she would have attacked or screamed at the fact that something had just done that.

Now she was thankful for it.

She had been taken to this place by a group of goblins when the village she had been visiting had been attacked, the monsters had dragged them for days, maybe it had been weeks.

Regardless they knew that the chances of escaping were nearly impossible, they had seen the creatures torture and bun the boy they had captured and if those children were lucky they would be dead before the creatures began to eat them...

Then one day something happened, snake men swarmed the goblins, they moved like lightning, either killing their capturers, in groups or picking them off one by one.

Soon they were the only ones left and they expected their deaths, however, the ropes holding them were cut and they were set free.

But where could they go, they were below ground and far away from any village.

Right now, the other women, girls and herself were following a small group of snake men to an unknown place, however, they have been walking for days, and they have had nothing to eat and drink.

Those that can no longer walk are being carried by the snake men, her feet feel strange, the ground is hard and smooth, almost as if she isn't walking on dirt anymore.

Her eyes can see the light of torches, the light hurts because she's been underground for so long.

"We have a new batch!" someone screams.

"Are you okay can you talk?" someone asks her, but she cant ring herself to say anything, the strength leaves her legs and she falls crying.

She hears the rest of the women and girls with her screaming as they weep, in front of them are roles upon roles of beds filled with women and children, around them are creatures guarding the tunnels that lead to them, as men and women walk around attending those that are being brought in.

She looks at the sky and instead of seeing the ceiling of a tunnel or cave, she sees the blue sky and what looks like a castle above it.


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight danced all around her, she didn't know where she was, the only thing she did know was that all around her stardust moved like if it had a purpose.

She watched as titans far greater than herself played a game of cards, each card they played was carefully chosen, none of them dared to carelessly draw take a card from their decks and added to their respective hand.

Each chosen card was selective carefully, each had a purpose, a reason for existing, none existed just to exit.

Over and over again she watched the titans play their game, sometimes those covered in darkness would win, sometimes those that seemed to be made of light would win, each time reality was recreated at the end and when it was all said and done, the titans would play their game again.

That is until something happened, High Priestess watched confused as a dice rolled onto the field where the cars were being placed and begin to change the playing field.

The titans watched angered by someone daring to interrupt their game, but their anger was quickly calmed, not because they didn't see this as a threat and a complete insult to them, but because this was something new.

Never had they changed a game half threw one that was currently being played, the possibilities were endless.

High Priestess watched as the cards already on the field turned into figurings, while the ones kept in their deck remained as simple cards, regardless where their opponents could field dozens upon dozens of easily discarded prices, the titans had no such luxury.

And so High Priestess watched as the field changed and she realized that she was no longer alone, hundreds of people and beings stood around hee, watching the world change.

She found herself watching as giant rats flooded un underground tunnel, their hideous forms choking the passageway that they encountered by their sheer numbers.

The tunnel changed to another one and Knights moved carefully through it, they carried crystal that illuminated their surroundings, she watched as the men reached a dead end before turning back and collapsing the tunnel they had just been exploring.

The world shifted again and she found herself in an old temple or at least what remained of one, knights fought desperately against the evergrowing number of goblins and twisted abominations that swarmed the temple.

The cave of or was it tunnel burned with blue fire as both armies fought for dominance, she was taken inside the temple and she found it-empty, no ancient carvings, no treasures and nothing of value remaining.

Once again she was reminded that she was in fact in the center of the Globlin kingdom, for the Goblins are cowardly creatures that flee when the enemy is too powerful and yet they fought on.

Nither the knights or the goblins truly wanted the temple itself, no instead she reasoned that neither side wanted the other to have it, if I can't have it either can you, was what she believed the goblins thoughts were, considering they were attempting to destroy the temple.

She reasoned that the knights, simply wanted to take the temple and make it their own, like an insult to the goblins.

She watched the fighting continue and whenever a giant rat or a lizard man died, it was like if something precious was lost and couldn't easily be replaced.

However it was the complete opposite with the goblins and the twisted creatures with them, they looked like pawns that could easily be replaced, for every one lost a hundred more would take its place.

The fighting was growing more and more intense, but she was taken from the war and she found herself inside a room, it's stone floors were white as snow, the walls were like diamonds and the ceiling seemed to be made of gold.

From the ceiling hung hundreds of chains belonging to adventurers, on the walls were slowly being coved with the plats that identified the adventurers, these things were used to identify the dead adventurers when their mission went wrong and their remains were found.

She realized that the room was pure, despite being surrounded by all fighting and taint all around it.

She watched as women and children prayed before a priest dipped the plate and chains into holy water, she watched as men placed white stones on the ground and how another plate was added to the wall.

She watched as the ever-growing cemetery shined brightly with the blessings of the gods, granting the souls of dead peace, however, her eyes caught a glimpse of something that seemed impossible, goblins, trolls, ogres and creatures that dwelled within the tunnels attempted to enter the room but were denied entrance.

They cried desperately for peace, but it was denied to them, even the dead that served the dark gods wanted to rest, but the gods of light and shadow denied it to them, this was their punishment for all of the evil they had done in life.

She opened her eyes and she watched as creatures flew in and out of the castle in the sky, the home of the gods of light and shadow, those that played the game of cards.

She reached out her hand as if trying to somehow touch the castle that was so close to the ground that she could e every corner of the outside and yet so far away that no matter how hard she tried she could never reach it.

She remembered the cemetery and how pure it was, without knowing it her hand began to glow before a stream of starlight began to fall from the sky, all around her the people began to have their injuries heald.

The people that had their minds broken found themselves in a warm embrace and were slowly brought back to aa manageable position, their healing would take longer than those that had only physical wounds.


End file.
